


They Spoke to Me

by LovelyandSad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Here from Tumblr? Good for you! If you're not, Lance kills himself. Second chapter is happy and third is angsty ending. Like, comment, the usual. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance’s hand shook, dragging the pen across the page. Dropping the pen, he stole a look at the pills next to his notebook. Sleeping pills, taken from the Altean medical supplies Lance found only a few weeks before. Technically, they belonged to Shiro.

Lance dragged his attention back to the paper where his suicide note was to go. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Lance picked up the pen again and set to writing.

Smiling instead of crying as he wrote, Lance chuckled as he signed the note.

Standing up, Lance gathered the notebook and pills, along with a water pouch, and headed for the pool.

Arriving, Lance found the room empty, relieved that no one decided their off-time was a good time for a swim. Turning the room using a panel on the wall, Lance waited with bated breath as the room spun.

Lance set the notebook by the pool’s edge, slipping in with the pills in one hand and the puchin the other. Popping the pills into his mouth two at a time, Lance chugged the water and grimaced at the taste of the pills. Already he could feel his heart speeding up before the pills kicked in, making his drowsy as he floated through the water.

“Lance!”

Fighting to open his eyes, Lance saw the other Paladins standing on the pool edge while Allura swam toward him. Closing his eyes and smiling, Lance took a deep breath. Feeling the water fill his lungs, Lance let himself succumb to the pull of sleep.


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up to caring friends.

When Lance came to, he found himself in a cryopod, but not in the medbay. Instead, his cryopod seems to have been moved to the living room area where the team always met for meetings. Only opening his eyes a crack, Lance looked around the room to see if anyone had entered the room.

Hunk and Pidge sat over some machine, arguing back and forth quietly. As he watched them discreetly, Keith and Shiro walked in. Flushed and covered in sweat, Lance guessed they must have been in the training room.

“Did he wake up again?” Shiro asked, coming closer to Lance’s pod. “Did he say anything this time?”

Lance kept his eyes shut and tried to steady out his breathing. After all, he did not want to know how the team would react to the fact that he had tried to kill himself. Their anger at him, how disappointed they would be that he couldn’t even get rid of himself properly.

Steeling himself, Lance pushed against the door to the pod. Keeping his eyes down as he walked out of the pod, Lance prepared for a punch when he heard people running toward him. Instead, large arms circled Lance and pulled him into a hug.

Lance hung in Hunk’s arms, shocked at the action. He expected anything other than this, Hunk blubbering into him and the others standing around.

“Hunk,” Shiro said, tapping the man’s shoulder. “We want a chance with Lance too.”

“Before you strangle him.” Pidge added dryly, cause Hunk to gently put Lance down.

Lance stared up at Hunk in shock, wondering why they would act like this. They should be mad! They should be furious! Where are the punches, the yells? Not even Keith was saying anything!

“Lance.” Shiro stepped up, raising his hand to Lance’s shoulder.

Lance flinched back, but accepted the hit that was about to come. Instead, Shiro’s hand landed on Lance’s shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You should have told me. I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little disappointed that you thought we wouldn’t help you.” Shiro held Lance tighter, ignoring the crack Lance’s back made. “We always cared about you, we still do.”

Shiro stepped back, but then Pidge tackled Lance. Sitting on Lance’s stomach and staring down, Lance’s eyes widened and he started crying.

“Why? I'm. I'm nothing!” Lance sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. “I'm not good enough and I always mess up and you shouldn't care about me! I don't deserve it. I haven’t earned it.”

Pidge pried his hands from his face. Lance kept his eyes shut and tried to stop crying.

How pathetic, he thought to himself hysterically. How utterly pathetic, that I can't even accept people caring about.

“Lance.” Keith said, moving forward. “There are two things you deserve in this world.”

Keith nudged Pidge off Lance and happed him stand. Staring straight into his eyes, Keith pulled the Cuban into a hug.

“Happiness and this.”

Pushing him back, Keith delivered a solid punch that pushed Lance back a few steps.

“Don't try that shit again!” Keith yelled, ignoring Shiro and Hunk as they held him back. “Dumbass! Next time you think like that, I'll hit you again! Its bullshit because we need you! And if you went away, I don't even know what would happen!”

Shiro pat Hunk on the shoulder and the man slowly let go of Keith. Giving the Galran a glare, Hunk moved back to Lance’s side. Other than a small bruise, Lance would be fine.

Lance took a deep breath. Maybe he could go to his friends. After all, he wouldn't be able to escape them for a while. Worrisome mother-hens.

So, the next time Lance cried in the shower, he did not pick up a knife. Instead, he went to find someone to talk with. When Hunk dropped the newest creation or Keith stopped training. When Shiro broke a meeting with Allura or Pidge put aside her laptop. Those were the times that made it worth it. They slipped up, sometimes told him they were too busy. Yet, they always tried to make it up to him.


	3. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been awake for almost 24 hours and I hope you guys like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the summary. Let me know if there are any mistakes.

Lance’s memorial spanned a whole planet. Reaching Earth would be impossible, but Lance did have one planet he loved seeing. Made of beaches with a few forests and mountains, the planet reminded Lance of Earth. All of them agreed, but Lance thought so the most. The planet lacked any intelligent life, but the whole Coalition showed. Hundreds of Balmerans, all of the Alrusians. Thousands of people showed up from all corners of the universe. On that very planet, the mermaids Lance had saved - given walking ability by another race who could control water and there for carried the mermaids - made a statue. The statue was of Lance, leaning on his rifle and grinning. Consisting if shimmering water, the figure looked like a life size replica of Lance. On the pedestal where the statue stood, a plaque of names stood. In letters so small even the eagle-like creatures of the planet Falcarion needed aid to read them. Those names were the leaders of people who Lance had saved. Not Voltron, not a team. Just Lance off on another adventure that ended in Allura trying to keep him from Blue.

 

The funeral was a much quieter affair. Held after the memorial and in the castle. The Paladins - Blue having chose Allura shortly after Lance’s death in the pods - and Coran stood around a glass case designed to preserve bodies. Blue flowers from the planet below rested in the case as well. Folded on top, Lance’s hoodie rested.

 

Shiro stepped up, clearing his throat.

 

“Lance.” Shiro stopped and took a deep breath. “Lance left a letter for each of us. But he also left a letter meant for all of us:

 

“ _ Team Voltron. I'm dead, huh? I asked Blue to give you this if I ever died. I hope it was while saving someone, at least. Not something like my helmet cracking while outside. I want to keep this short, because today we are meeting with the Blade of Marmora for tea! Not really, these people are boring and have ‘peace negotiations’. Tell my family that I'm sorry, okay? That includes you guys too. You guys are my family these days. I guess I want to say that I love you and will crawl my way through wherever I go to for your happiness. Watch out for each other like a proper family. Love, Lancey Lance.” _

 

Everyone but Keith and Shiro cried, tears streaming and sobs falling. Shiro bit back his own tears and met Keith’s eyes. At Keith’s nod, Shiro went on.

 

“ _ P.S. I want Keith to have my jacket. He always loved stealing it when the castle got too cold. Hunk is to be given everything but my games, which go to Pidge. And everything in the box under my bed goes to Shiro. Tell whoever gets Blue that they better care for her. I have a letter for them too.” _

 

Shiro set the letter on the case, looking at the others instead of the body. Keith, who Shiro knows to have spent every moment from when Lance entered the pods to when they declared him dead, by Lance’s side. Hunk who did much the same. Pidge who had just lost another brother figure while still looking for Matt.

 

Allura and Coran both silently wiped their tears and Coran stepped forward. As per Altean customs, Coran and Shiro would carry Lance’s body to a room in which it would stay until they reached Earth. Remaining perfectly preserved and silent. After all, Lance’s first letter only said a few short words.

  
_ I can be silent for good now. I'm sorry. _


End file.
